


A day off

by bubblePop



Series: Drabbles (why am I doing this?) [19]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblePop/pseuds/bubblePop
Summary: Hmm... what do you think? Is not giving the readers answers a good thing or a bad one? I'm a little dissatisfied not explaining it properly but at the same time maybe it leaves people to make up their own theories about it??? 100 words isn't a good mode to experiment this with but figured i'd try anyway today.





	A day off

364 days, Grillby's is open. Today is the annual exception.

The beacon of Snowdin becomes dim, the door locked, the tenant nowhere in sight. Monsters stop at the window, curious where the firemonster went.

Sans doesn't bother checking.

The skeleton walks over to his friend, staring out at waterfalls ahead of them. Grillby's feet inch against the edge of the border, his flames unconsciously flickering out towards it.

"grillb-" Grillby silences him with a tired glare. He doesn't need to speak for Sans to understand. Shrugging, Sans leaves. Grillby just keeps staring, thinking about the future he might have had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm... what do you think? Is not giving the readers answers a good thing or a bad one? I'm a little dissatisfied not explaining it properly but at the same time maybe it leaves people to make up their own theories about it??? 100 words isn't a good mode to experiment this with but figured i'd try anyway today.


End file.
